Rock 'n Roll Makes Me Smile
by greeneyedAlice91
Summary: Greg has a one night stand wit ha girl who hates rock and roll. what does he do at work to lighten his fould mood? And waht happens as a result? yet another song fic


**Rock 'n Roll Makes Me Smile**

**Greg's Point of View**

This was it, the last straw! The girl HAD to go. I shook my head as I picked up a discarded t-shirt with a picture of Lil Wayne on it. How in the hell did this girl talk me into a one night stand, I mean she's not even my type! When have I, Greg Sanders, ever dated a girl who was into….hip hop? Never that I can recall and yet here I am picking up this chick's non-rocker duds and wondering how I got to this point in the first place. I mean don't get me wrong; the chick is, or was fine as hell but ugh her music! I don't know how much guitar-less noise I could take. And the guys at the lab say my music is noise, they don't know the half of it. I growl yet again as I cross the room to rid my precious CD player of T.I. and Lil Wayne. Once I had safely purged my stereo of non-rockness I sighed in contentment. Now if only I could find someone whose music I at least tolerated.

This train of thought brought me to thoughts of my long time crush, Nick Stokes. Even if he did listen to country I think I could stand it given the chance. But alas I won't have that chance because, even though he's gay, he only thinks of me as a wannabe CSI. I shake my head as Bullet for My Valentine blasts through my speakers. As I head bang my way through my apartment, removing any trace of whatshername from my things, I wonder what Nick is doing at this very moment. My wandering thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell. Eager as a puppy I race to open it. I sigh with disappointment. On my doorstep stands whatshername, impatiently tapping her foot. I roll my eyes and thrust her things into her arms shutting the door in her face in the process.

**CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CCSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI**

My mood seemed to worsen as I neared the lab. A car swerving in front of me caused me to spill some of my coveted Blue Hawaiian. Growling, I pulled into the parking lot, twisting the key in the ignition shutting off the Jetta. My anger, at what I'm not sure, grew as I stomped my way to my lab. Yes I said stomped meaning; of course I'm wearing boots; and no not the cowboy kind. My boots were black and befitting of someone with my taste in music. My jeans, the tightest pair I own, were black and ripped in a few places and my tight-as-hell band t-shirt matched it well. No one, I'm sure, had ever seen me in boots much less this tight of clothing so it was only natural everyone stared as I passed. Oh boy, if they were wondering what got me so pissed, well let's just say they'll find out soon.

Once behind my 'area' I immediately set to work. No pounding beat rose from the speakers of my iPod dock, and yes there's a reason for that. The peace and quiet through everyone off. I chuckled to myself as I ran swabs for Sara, Warrick, and of course, Nick. It was only when I had finished all the work I had at that moment that I played a song. It was only one song but it alone lifted my dark mood in ways that only fantasies of a smooth-talking Texan could have. The turntable at the beginning threw me off the firstime I heard it but as the song kept going I liked it all the more. This is why as I sit in my lab I'm head banging and singing the words to the song, everything making sense for once.

_I've never been so happy to see a girl leave_

_Take your filthy little hands off my dirty ripped jeans_

_You told me you hated my GNR shirt_

_Shoulda known then, this is never gonna work_

_But you like what you like, it don't matter to me_

_Just leave the Jack and take your Hennessy_

_Take your Kayne out of my player, please_

_Led Zeppelin 45 is stayin' with me_

As I sang the first verse, quite loudly I might add I began to play air guitar. I never noticed the first gathering of people in the door way as, eyes shut tight I jammed away to my heart's content. The chorus prompted me to jump out of my spinning chair and whip my head back and forth, guaranteeing a major headache later.

_Hey ho, ain't nothin' little 'bout rock n roll_

_Hey ho, rap it up and hip hop down the road  
>Hell no, don't turn down my radio<br>If you're a dirty little rocker  
>Baby come on and let it show and scream "Hey ho!"<em>

The louder I sang the more my mood lightened until I was positively bouncing around my lab. The pulse of the drums and raging guitars sent chills up my spine and I threw my head back as I continued to sing. Who needs girls who can't stand the sweet sound of guitars or the beat of a drum? I for one do not and never will.

You never liked any damn song I wrote

You spent my money and you smoked my smoke

Pumping lame-ass beats in your foreign car

It ain't real music without giutar

I like Jimi Hendrix, baby, don't you know?

I like getting' high, not ridin' low

I had to laugh at the last line. I have never in my life smoked anything but the occasional cigarette no matter what some people think. By the time the second verse had rolled around all my co-workers were crowding the doorway (I found this out later) and apparently my shirt had become soaked with sweat and my hair was plastered to my forehead. I'm sure I didn't notice a thing as the chorus slammed me again.

_Hey ho, ain't nothin' little 'bout rock n roll_

_Hey ho, rap it up and hip hop down the road  
>Hell no, don't turn down my radio<br>If you're a dirty little rocker  
>Baby come on and let it show and scream "Hey ho!"<em>

At this point in the song I was really hoping no one had any evidence that needed to be logged immediately 'cause I was too far into the song to pay attention. The bridge hit me like a punch in the stomach and I swear I didn't breathe. My eyes were shut as I banged on imaginary drums and sang along with the lead singer. While Hinder wasn't a band I normally listened to this song really fit me at the moment.

You can wait in line at the club, if you wanna

Shake you're ass all night, but I'm gonna

Find a rocker chick that'll bang to Nirvana

Yo, ho, you gotta go, you ain't nothin' but a

_Hey ho, ain't nothin' little 'bout rock n roll  
>Hey ho, rap it up and hip hop down the road<br>Hell no, don't turn down my radio  
>If you're a dirty little rocker<br>Baby come on and let it show and scream "Hey ho!"_

The song was winding down and I was too as the sweat dripped into my eyes. I was panting for breath but happy as hell, I mean with a song like that you'd be stupid not to be. By the end of the last chorus I was tired but vainly trying to play air guitar again, and failing miserably I might add. My arms felt like Jell-o and I could barely move my fingers. But to me that's the mark of great song, one in which you tire simply of playing an imaginary instrument and you feel the beginning of a monster headache. I grinned at my reflection as the song finished.

Never been so happy to see a girl leave

Take Lil Wayne out of my player, please

Shoulda never let you smoke my smoke

I like getting' high, not ridin' low

If you're a dirty little rocker

Baby come on and let it show and scream "Hey ho!"

The song faded and I danced over to turn off the iPod, finally noticing the crowd at the door. At first everyone was stunned then slowly one by one began to clap. Hodges left first, shaking his head and wandering back to Trace. The only ones who hung around were Catherine, Sara, Warrick, and Nick. Catherine grinned and spoke. "Wow Greg didn't know you felt that strongly about rap and hip hop." I grinned and wiped my brow with the back of my hand, which I noticed was shaking a bit. "Well the girl I, ah, had with me last night loves it and she left a CD or two in my stereo. Needless to say I was less than happy about it. I spent all my time getting her shit out of my apartment." I licked my suddenly dry lips and spared a glance at Nick.

The glimmer of laughter in his dark eyes made me smile. "That was a nice 'performance' there Greggo, care to do an encore?" Warrick snickered and turned to leave, Cath following him in hopes of something. Those two will forever dance around one another and everyone knew it. Sara shrugged her shoulders and said "Well that was certainly entertaining. Pretty good air guitar there Greg." With a wink my way she too left. Nick shifted from one foot to the other as I glanced anywhere but at him. "Are you gonna tear outta here too Tex? Or do you want that encore?" The last part held equal amounts of hope and something akin to smugness. I could fairly see the wheels turning in his brain about how to phrase his words.

A blush tinged his tan skin as he softly spoke, not looking at me. "I would like that encore, if you would….after your shift. Say my place? I'll order take out or something." I was sure I had stopped breathing, nope there went the rise and fall of my chest. I dumbly nodded and mentally crossed my fingers that I wasn't dreaming. Nick's next actions sealed the 'I'm not dreaming' deal. Tentatively, as if I might bolt, he made his way to me and kissed my lips gently. It was so soft a kiss I'm not sure I even felt it, so just to make sure I kissed back harder. Yep that was defiantly a kiss, and yes that is his skilled tongue in my mouth…and oh my I think my brain short-circuited. A slight whimper escaped my now parted lips as he pulled back. The expression on my face must have been somewhat funny because Nick chuckled and whispered a quiet 'later G.' to me as he walked off. I was on cloud nine the rest of the shift. And to think the day began so dismal. Man where would I be without rock and roll?

**AN: the kick ass song is 'Hey Ho' by Hinder. Woohoo!**


End file.
